Advanced Medical Electronics Corporation (AME) proposes to develop a wireless system-on-a-chip (SOC) electroencephalograph (EEG) integrated circuit (IC) for use in small animal studies. Advances in SOC design tools and foundry processes make the proposed system economically feasible at this time. The proposed 1C will advance the state-of-the-art in ambulatory animal EEG monitoring, which presently only allows two channels of wireless EEG. It will make possible detailed animal neurological studies, which support numerous research areas including Parkinson's disease, stroke, epilepsy, narcolepsy, multiple sclerosis, and Huntington's disease. In Phase I, AME will completely specify the proposed wireless EEG 1C and simulate it to verify critical low-power, low-noise circuits operation. The Phase I success criteria will be successful circuit simulation. In Phase II, AME will complete the design as well as fabricate and test production ICs. The Phase II program will additionally insert the 1C into a miniature device, build a receiver and write PC software to process and display EEG waveforms. [unreadable] [unreadable]